


Sleep (June)

by Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)



Series: Home Sweet Holmes (2019 Calendar) [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Domestication of Sherlock Holmes, The Holmes Clan, sherlolly 2019 calendar fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington
Summary: It’s early on a Sunday morning, and it’s the first time in over two weeks since Sherlock’s had the chance to have a full night’s sleep at home.





	Sleep (June)

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open pulls him from sleep, though the soft patter of little feet is what keeps Sherlock from going on high alert.    
It’s early on a Sunday morning, and it’s the first time in over two weeks since Sherlock’s had the chance to have a full night’s sleep at home. Molly continues to slumber in his arms and he buries his face in her hair, hoping that if he feigns sleep, they might both continue to be undisturbed for at least another few hours. 

Heavy breaths near the edge of the bed linger for a moment before the little body that he knows is his four year old son move away, and Sherlock breathes a small sigh of relief, willing himself to try to fall asleep again despite the morning light creeping through the curtains. 

He’s nearly there when he hears the footfalls again, this time more unsteady, slower and a bit heavier. His curiosity is peaked for a moment, until he feels a small plop onto the bed just behind him. Then, his daughter giggles loudly. 

“Shhhh,” Cyril says, his stage whisper of a voice admonishing his sister. The girl pays him no mind and Sherlock feels the tugging of the duvet as Cyril himself climbs into the bed, dropping unceremoniously beside his sister and nearly on top Sherlock himself. 

Molly stirs at this, but Sherlock isn’t ready to lose their time together just yet: if she fully woke up, then it would become about attending to the children and while he loves them dearly, he sometimes longs for time just with his wife.

To be honest, neither of them had been fully prepared for what life with children would actually mean. The books and the blogs and even time with Rosie had prepared them for feedings, and teething but no one had ever mentioned about finding melted chocolate on his pocket magnifier, or how hard it was sometimes to remember not to leave pens lying around lest they have to replace yet another wallpaper or just how much laundry two small bodies could produce. Molly was better at it (of course she was, he always knew who would be the stronger parent), but he really was trying to pull his own weight in this and it felt good to know that they were learning together.

Cyril is still trying to shush his sister beside him and Molly turns her head towards the sound. 

“Did they get out again?” she whispers to Sherlock, her eyes still closed.

“Hmm,” he confirms, pulling her closer to him. “Will have to watch the footage of the nursery to know how they did it this time.” Despite the early hour, there’s more than a hint of pride in his voice. “But if we keep still maybe they’ll go to sleep.”

Molly nodded in agreement, snuggling back down into the pillows. “Just remember that it was your idea to have one more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to post and that it's so short!


End file.
